


Modicum of professionalism

by AudioMG



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daydreaming, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioMG/pseuds/AudioMG
Summary: He always did have a thing for white hair.





	Modicum of professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Aversa and Robin are genuine sisters  
> Set after Robin and Chrom A support  
> Extra notes at end

For his entire life, Chrom has been able to maintain some modicum of professionalism. Even when he was surrounded by attractive women, never once did his urges outweigh his status of nobility. On multiple occasions he had imagined Sumia and himself engaged in salacious actions (some of which were too graphic to recount), the figure Sully’s armour concealed and the ferocity in which Maribelle’s hands could… _pump._ Yet his gentlemanly side was quick to quell those thoughts.

For his entire life, Chrom has been able to maintain some modicum of professionalism, until now. His mind has been waging war on his body until the late hours, decidedly after they had their little bath incident. How inconvenient it was to wake up with soaked undergarments, panting with his little friend standing erect. He always did have a thing for white hair.

White hair he wanted to bob up and down him length, licking up all the juices he spilled. _Gods_. Would Naga ever forgive him for his crude thoughts?

“Chrom?” Robin’s smooth voice broke him out of his stupor. Only then did he realise he had been leaning on his hand, drooling all over the table. They would easily attribute that to him dozing off, and not because of the woman in front of him. “Are you alright?”

Robin’s voice seemingly broke a spell, as the other occupant in the room bore their eyes on the prince. It was as if Robin’s robes did nothing, as his eyes could clearly make out the irresistible curves of her body.

He had to cough to break the awkwardness, red tinging his cheeks.

“Sorry, don’t stop on my case.” Despite his words, Robin didn’t continue speaking.

“Did you want to adjourn the meeting Chrom?” She continued after a brief silence and gods the way she spoke his name with such concern should not have been driving his mind wild.

“No, I’m supposed to be-” Robin cut him off with a wave of her hands.

“Nonsense, you’ve been working tirelessly for the past few nights,” Robin was quite possibly misinterpreting his nightly activities, “I’m sure a little rest will us all good.” Any possible reply was cut off by the third occupant of the room.

“Yes, I think that decision is best.” Aversa spoke from her perched position, occupying the previously empty spot next to Robin. He had forgotten she was there.

“Great,” Robin started, tomes and maps already packed up, “I believe the meeting is adjourned. Are you coming Aversa?” The Plegian woman had made no to move to stand up and Robin had noticed.

“I’ll follow you soon, I’ve been meaning to tell Prince Chrom something.” Robin sent her sister a sceptical look, scrunching her face up in disgust. “ _Privately._ ” Aversa accentuated.

“Anything you can tell-”

“Robin,” the white-haired tactician’s eyes bore on his figure, “it’s fine. I trust Aversa.”

The longer he stayed around Robin, the less he was able to control the flow of his thoughts.

“Alright…” she didn’t sound too convinced but made her way outside of the tactics tent. “Goodnight Chrom.” She sent a dirty look towards her sister. “ _Aversa._ ” Then she left and it was just the two of them.

There she was, sitting crossed legged in her chair; chest nearly bare and thighs scarcely covered. Aversa. What an incredible surprise it was when she had willingly surrendered herself when Gangrel had kidnapped Maribelle. As sceptical as he was, his nature had caused him to welcome her with open arms; a decision he had not regretted. Dedicated, she offered valuable information during meetings and a much-needed unbiased opinion.

Though far from talkative with the shepherds or her supposed sister, she seemingly took a liking to the prince.

“Hello Aversa, did you need something?” He found it difficult to believe they were related at first; Aversa has Robin’s signature white hair, but besides that they shared no similarities. Scratch that, he just noticed now that her figure was curvier than- _Chrom no!_

“You haven’t been sleeping well Prince Chrom?” She cooed.

“Aversa, I’ve said this before. As my comrade, feel free to call me just Chrom.”

“You’re too kind Prince Chrom.” Aversa’s words were nearly lost on him as she stood up and begun walking towards his seated form. “For your insomnia, I’ve got just the solution.”

“Aver-?” He had no time to finish his sentence as said woman had already disappeared behind him. Even as he went to stand up and question what she was doing, her hands had already pushed him down.

“Just relax…I know how to use my hands.” Near instantly his indignant response was swallowed up as Aversa began rubbing her hands in a steady motion on his back.

 _A massage,_ he thought. Quite different from the situation his mind had conjured up.

“Your joints are so stiff,” she remarked, putting more pressure on his tense shoulder, “try to relax a little more.” He tried to do as she said and succeeded in loosening some of his tautness.

“You’re still so tense,” she laughed, “I’m sure a handsome prince such as yourself has a lot of burdens resting on your shoulders.” Sharpened fingers dug between his shoulder blades and Chrom had to supress a moan as he felt himself unwind, the tension loosening like a unwound spring. 

“H-handsome?” He laughed nervously, cheeks flushing. “No way.”

“I’m sure many of the Shepherds share that thought, including my sister.”

He gulped, Adam’s apple bobbing noticeably. Robin. He had just managed to forget about her.

“Y-you’re very kind!” He stupidly sputtered out.

He hoped the subject change went unnoticed

“It’s just the way I’ve been brought up. Though I must wonder Prince Chrom.” The distance between them was naught, Aversa’s warm breath brushing past his ear lobe.

“Your lack of sleep. Is it because you’re too busy fantasising about my sister?” The prince felt himself jerk from his seat and if not for Aversa’s grip on his shoulders, he would have fled the room.

 “Just…” She sighed erotically into his ear, taking the shell between her lips. Her hot breath tickled his ear. “Think of me…” She punctuated her words with by engulfing his ear in heat. He shivered. “…As Robin.” His ear was released with a wet squelch.

“A-Aver-” He nearly panted out.

“Shh.” She placed a delicate finger on his lips. “Robin.”

Unarmoured due to the meeting, he was extremely sensitive to the languid pace her nails raked down his chest. His clothes did nothing to conceal the strain in his pants, the moist patch was already evident.

Aversa nipped on his ear and, because, a haze had consumed his thoughts, he was completely unaware that she had knelt between his knees in less than a second. He leaned his head back, leaving his body bare for Aversa to do as she pleased; he had already succumbed to the pleasure before it truly begun.

“Good boy.” She cooed sensually, and Chrom did nothing but shiver. Leisurely, with her left hand, she trailed it down to the bulge in his pants. The squeeze she gave his member not only caused it to stiffen but produced a shaky moan out of him. It took everything within him to not buck into her hand and, even with the layers separating them, he could feel the warmth radiating off her hand.

Bringing his eyes down he was greeted with a sight he’d never thought he’d see. While Robin (gods Robin) had forced Aversa to put a coat on when interacting with people, currently her breasts were nearly spilling out of her clothing. Form fitting and tight, he could see her perky nipples peering through and he nearly got dizzy from arousal.

Her other hand made its way from Chrom’s bare chest down toward his undergarment. He hissed slightly as Aversa removed his pants and the cold air attacked his cock, standing erect and in all its glory. The only person he’d been this intimate with was Robin, and even then, he’d accidently seen her naked, which wasn’t comparable.

“Wow.” She purrs, knowingly blowing cold air on it and eliciting another shiver from him. Aversa’s lips part and she licks her lips, causing Chrom’s breath to hitch.

“W-wait Aversa I don’t thin-”

His cock is engulfed in a wet heat and Chrom’s sure he moaned loud enough for the entire camp to hear. Her mouth was barely half way down his cock, as her hand accommodated the remainder of his length. Brown eyes meet blue and he catches the mischief swimming in her eyes.

Her lips left him, and he nearly whined until their eyes met once more. Aversa’s lips parted once again, tongue rolling out and stared at his bare form. Without wasting a second, she took him in her mouth again, bobbing with a steady motion. He’s forced to bite back his moans and whimpered at her technique. Occasionally Aversa would stop ger motions to lick his slit and steadily lick his shaft. It too all his self-control to not buck into her mouth like a dog in heat, but as a result his quakes and quivers were on full display.

She pulls off his cock with an audible pop, a trail of saliva connecting the two. Almost lovingly she begins placing kisses along his shaft, grazing her teeth along a particularly throbbing vein.

Chrom makes a strangled noise, pleasure so foreign he’s sure his eyes are rolling back.

Digging her long nails into his thighs, Aversa latched herself onto him before plunging the entirety of his member down her wet cavern. Instantly he is encased by her warm, tight walls that clench around his cock, pulsing and twitching.

 “F-Fuck-!”  His gentlemanly façade had long been long when the lust had consumed his mind. Chrom’s laboured breath echoed through the tent, and possibly beyond, mixing with the sinful sounds of slapping skin. So snug, her mouth fit perfectly on his length, nose buried deeply in his unshaven crotch.  

Cushioning his length, she left behind a blazing trail of heat as she slowly and tantalisingly slid off his cock before slamming down once more. With unparalleled fervour, like a succubus trained to devour cock, she hollowed her cheeks and sucked.

Growls of her name rapidly leave his mouth and Chrom suddenly realises that, unconsciously, he was thrusting in her mouth, twisting and twitching every which way.

“G-gods Aversa!” He shivers, “y-you’re…incredible!” She hums in agreement and sends a violent shiver down his spine. The feeing courses through his body and enflames the burning pool inside him. “I’m-ah! G-getting…close!”

For the briefest moments she pulls off him, replacing her mouth with her hand, and purrs her next words.

“It’d be an honour to swallow your royal seed.” Chrom needed no more encouragement. When her lips meet his crotch, he frantically begins thrusting as though doing anything else would kill him. Like a man victim to a succubus, his mind is only concerned with one thought.

He needed to give this succubus every…last…drop of his seed and she was going to swallow it. He clung onto her tightly, desperately tugging her hair, all logical thoughts lost. 

“Aversa…!” It was so intense that Chrom only got a few more thrusts in before he unloaded his seed deep inside her throat. His orgasm came in the form of lighting, rippling his body. He clenched her hair tight enough to render any movement impossible. She doesn’t seem to mind, mouth glued to his crotch and gulping each drop greedily. She was milking him for everything he had, and he loved it.

Once she was sure there was nothing left, she popped off his cock. A deep satisfied breath leaves his lips only to quickly be replaced by shock.

Mouth wide open she showed him the contents discharged inside her throat. No embarrassment clouded her features and she visibly swallowed his cum, throat visibly bobbing as she did so.

Gods, he always did have a thing for white hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucina has not been born yet  
> Olivia, Flavia and Tharja are already Shepherds  
> Emm is not dead  
> Don't put much thought into it  
> 


End file.
